lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
-- 10:34, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Problem Hi Wendy! I've tidied up the Main Page to how I think it should be; but there's an error I get whenever I go to the Main Page of any wikia wiki. It says: Internet Explorer cannot open the Internet site '' ''http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page '' ''Operation aborted. It then clears the page; is this a problem with me or are others getting it? Thanks!-- 16:42, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I am getting the same error. I wonder what's wrong? 17:53, 3 July 2008 (UTC) New Bot I'm working on creating a new bot to work on changing some categories. I have created a new account for the bot to use. The new account is User:Razor77 Bot, thanks for you help. - Razor77 16:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I would like to you add the Bot flag to that account. I do not believe that the other Admins will have any issue with this. - Razor77 02:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Problem with images in monobook skin Hello, today I have discovered a problem with the viewing and placement of images with captions in the body of a page using the monobook skin. For example, before this morning what is below would be shown as a thumb like image with a border aligned to the right at that size with the caption text within the border. However, this morning I noticed that that had changed with the image no longer aligned as the instructions had specified and more noticeable was the caption text is now completely outside the border box to the right, creating a T like formation of the image and caption text severely distorting the body text it is contained within. View Nerdanel using the monobook skin and you will likely see what I am talking about. This affect does not appear when using the New Look Wiki skin. What has suddenly changed to make this so using the monobook skin? :Hello, Merrystar. I am using Internet Explorer 8 with Windows Vista. This error is present on the two computers that I have access to and they have been scanned for any local errors and viruses, so it couldn’t be my computers. I probably could take a screenshot and show you the problem but I’ll need your E-mail address, please.--DarkLantern 23:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Message :I have left you a message on RareWiki so can you please check it? Thx... I am Slipknot Darkrai logged out. The message is at rare.wiki a.com thanks Problems with monoskin The Graphic slideshow that was always on the mainpage of this wikicity, certain thumbnail images, and the content scrolldown that allows you to jump to a section on the article with a header feature no longer work on the monoskin version of the wikicity since yesterday. Also, the icon image that is present when a link to the Tolkien Gateway is on the article no longer shows up. For an example see: Hobbits. The same thing has been detected on other language Tolkien wikicitys. Can you explain or help?--DarkLantern (talk) 08:50, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi, the News-feed no longer works in the Monobook skin.--DarkLantern (talk) 10:41, November 30, 2014 (UTC)